O Encontro de Sam
by FireKai
Summary: Wincest. Dean e Sam, que tinham uma relação amorosa, resolvem dar um tempo. Sam acaba por conhecer uma pessoa na internet e decide encontrar-se com ela. Dean não fica nada satisfeito, pois teme que Sam se envolva com essa pessoa. Oneshot.


**Título: **O Encontro de Sam

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Wincest, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Dean e Sam

**Aviso: **Sobrenatural e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Wincest. Dean e Sam, que tinham uma relação amorosa, resolvem dar um tempo. Sam acaba por conhecer uma pessoa na internet e decide encontrar-se com ela. Dean não fica nada satisfeito, pois teme que Sam se envolva com essa pessoa. Oneshot.

**O Encontro de Sam**

Dean Winchester não estava nada contente. Sim, nada contente. Como Dean e Sam andavam sempre de um lado para o outro, não podiam esperar ter relacionamentos duradouros com ninguém. Dean sabia isso. E Sam também.

Mas Dean não estava preocupado com isso. Afinal, a única pessoa com quem queria estar, era exactamente a pessoa que estava sempre ao seu lado, fossem para onde fossem.

Dean tinha confessado a Sam o que sentia e Sam tinha retribuído os sentimentos. Mas isso, tinha sido há quase quatro meses. Ultimamente, Sam queixava-se que Dean estava bastante distante. Sam acabara por pedir a Dean um tempo para pensar no que havia entre eles os dois.

Dean ficou logo de pé atrás. Não queria dar um tempo na relação deles. Por essa altura, Dean não ficara nada contente. Mas agora, era pior. Sam tinha começado a falar com uma pessoa através da internet. Sam tinha dito tudo a Dean e Dean não gostava que aquilo estivesse a acontecer.

Mas o pior não era isso. Enquanto falassem pela internet, mas não se conhecessem, Dean não se importava. Por azar, um trabalho tinha-os levado exactamente à cidade onde vivia essa pessoa e Sam estava decidido a encontrar-se com ela.

"É uma péssima ideia, Sam." disse Dean, enquanto estava sentado na sua cama do quarto do motel. "Tu não sabes se o que essa pessoa te diz pela internet é verdade ou não."

Sam saiu da casa de banho e olhou para Dean.

"Exactamente. Mas tenciono sabê-lo quando me encontrar com essa pessoa." disse Sam.

"Mas é um homem ou uma mulher?" perguntou Dean. "Ainda não me disseste."

"Para que é que isso te interessa, Dean?" perguntou Sam.

"Ora... porque sim." disse Dean.

"Ok, se queres saber, é uma mulher. Da minha idade." disse Sam.

"Ora, tu não te podes fiar no que essa mulher te diz. Até pode ser um homem em vez de uma mulher." disse Dean.

Sam sorriu-lhe.

"Dean, preciso de te lembrar que me é indiferente se for homem ou mulher?" perguntou Sam.

Dean cruzou os braços. A maioria dos casais normais teria de se preocupar em ter ciúmes das pessoas do sexo oposto que se aproximassem do seu amado ou amada. Dean tinha de se preocupar com as pessoas de ambos os sexos, que se aproximavam de Sam.

"Pois eu continuo a achar que não deves ir, Sam."

"Eu vou só conhecê-la pessoalmente." disse Sam. "Dean, estás preocupado que eu vá dormir com ela, é?"

Dean hesitou.

"Eu... claro que não."

"Acho bem, porque estamos numa pausa, por isso, posso dormir com quem eu quiser." disse Sam.

"Eu não dormi com mais ninguém desde que estamos juntos. Nem neste tempo em que estamos numa pausa." disse Dean.

"Isso és tu. E eu até acho bem. Mas não me podes culpar se eu quiser estar com alguém que me dê carinho e atenção, coisas que tu não fazes." disse Sam.

Dean suspirou. Tinha andado tão envolvido nas caçadas, que começara a dedicar menos tempo a Sam. E agora, também não sabia bem o que haveria de fazer para mostrar a Sam que se preocupava com ele.

"Porque é que não passamos o dia juntos?" perguntou Dean. "Eu posso dar-te a atenção que queres."

"Ora, só agora é que dizes isso, Dean? Já sabes que eu hoje vou ter com a minha amiga da internet, por isso, não posso passar o dia contigo." disse Sam. "Talvez amanhã."

Dean andou mal-humorado nas horas seguintes. Quando chegou a altura de Sam sair para se ir encontrar com a sua conhecida da internet, Dean estava no pico da irritação.

"Sam, pensa melhor e não vás." pediu Dean.

"Tenho de ir. Até logo."

Sam saiu do quarto do motel. Dean sentou-se na cama, pensando se deveria seguir Sam. Acabou por decidir que era melhor não. Não queria ver nada que o pudesse magoar.

As horas passaram. Para Dean, fora uma eternidade. Tinha-se deitado na cama, mas não conseguira adormecer. Quando ouviu a porta abrir, fechou os olhos rapidamente. Queria que Sam pensasse que ele não ligara assim tanto à saída que Sam fizera.

"Dean, abre os olhos. Sei que não estás a dormir." disse Sam.

Lentamente, Dean abriu os olhos.

"Eu estava a dormir." mentiu Dean.

"Pois, eu acredito mesmo." disse Sam, irónico. "Eu conheço-te Dean. Estavas a fingir e mais nada."

"Como... como é que correu o encontro?"

"Correu bem."

"E como era ela?"

"Era exactamente como tinha descrito pela internet." disse Sam. "Alta, bonita, inteligente e muito carinhosa também."

"Ah, estou a ver..." disse Dean, pensativo. "Vocês... envolveram-se?"

"Se eu te dissesse que sim, ficarias muito zangado?"

Dean cerrou os punhos, irritado.

"Diz-me se dormiste com ela ou não, Sam!"

"Ok, queres saber? Sim, dormimos juntos." disse Sam.

"Porquê? Porque é que foste fazer isso?" perguntou Dean, zangado. "Não devias ter dormido com ela!"

"Eu já te disse que precisava de carinho e ela deu-mo." disse Sam. "Não me podes culpar, já que tu não fazes o mesmo."

Dean sentia-se bastante ferido com o que tinha acontecido. Tivera medo que Sam se envolvesse com outra pessoa, mas sempre pensara que isso acabaria por nunca acontecer.

"E agora, Dean, o que queres fazer?" perguntou Sam. "Vais perdoar-me pelo que aconteceu e começar a prestar-me mais atenção? Ou queres acabar tudo entre nós, de uma vez por todas?"

Dean hesitou.

"Eu... Sam, com a tua atitude, magoaste-me muito, mas eu amo-te... e não posso viver sem ti." disse Dean.

"Então, vais tentar mudar?"

"Vou. Prometo que não vou deixar que o cansaço, nem o nosso trabalho se intrometa na nossa relação." disse Dean. "Mas tu tens de prometer que nunca mais te vais envolver com outra pessoa."

"Ora, estávamos numa pausa." disse Sam.

"Está bem... mas mesmo assim."

"Prometo." disse Sam.

Dean aproximou-se e beijou Sam.

"Ei." disse Dean, olhando para Sam atentamente e depois aproximando-se do pescoço dele. "Tu cheiras demasiado bem para quem teve sexo há poucas horas. Tomaste banho a seguir?"

"Não." respondeu Sam.

Dean pareceu confuso.

"Mas... não percebo."

Sam sorriu.

"Dean, eu não tive sexo com ninguém. Era mentira." disse Sam.

"Mentira? Então, não me traíste?"

"Claro que não." disse Sam. "Mas queria saber qual era a tua reacção. Se gostasses mesmo de mim, ias perdoar-me uma traição e tentar mudar. Foi o que fizeste."

"Oh, mas esse é um jogo arriscado."

"Sim, mas resultou."

Dean sorriu.

"Ok, enganaste-me. Mas fico muito mais descansado assim. Não me traíste. Afinal, essa pessoa que conheceste na internet não devia ser tão atractiva como isso."

"De facto, não. Para dizer a verdade, é mais uma mentira. Eu conheci algumas pessoas pela internet, mas nunca quis encontrar-me com nenhuma. Menti-te a dizer que me ia encontrar com uma dessas pessoas hoje. Mas não me encontrei com ninguém." disse Sam.

"Ah, Sammy, seu mentiroso." disse Dean, abanando a cabeça. "Não sabes que não se deve mentir?"

"Tens razão, Dean." disse Sam, abraçando Dean e murmurando-lhe ao ouvido. "Achas que mereço ser castigado?"

Dean percebeu a intenção de Sam.

"Sim, mereces mesmo, Sammy. Vais ter um castigo exemplar." disse Dean, passando a língua pelos lábios.

Sam sorriu.

"Fico à espera do castigo."

"É para já." disse Dean, empurrando Sam para cima da cama. "O castigo começa agora. Prepara-te para suar muito e gritar o meu nome."

E Sam cumpriu o castigo à risca, para prazer de ambos.


End file.
